1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for an x-ray camera.
2. Description of Related Art
X-ray cameras have been used in industry for applications such as crystallography. Typically, these systems generally include an x-ray source that excites a sample and an x-ray camera that receives x-rays from the subject. The x-ray camera may use a detector such as a CCD array. In x-ray applications, the CCD array may often need to be cooled to improve performance. However, changes in temperature within the camera can cause condensation to form within the optical path. Condensation can absorb the x-ray and distort the information received by the x-ray camera.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved x-ray camera that reduces condensation.